willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crazy Witch
The Crazy Witch is one of the minor characters in Endventures. She cured Shadow when he was about to turn into an Enderman and enchanted the group's gear. She is (in the words of Click-Clack) a little ko-ko in the head. Role in the Series When Shadow's condition was at its worst and his transformation almost complete, Click-Clack said that he knew a guy who could help them, and they went to a house built inside a cave. When she showed herself, Colin was surprised that she was a witch since Click-Clack referred to her as a male, but this was only because Click-Clack can not tell the difference between genders when it comes to humans. She first intended to kill them, but after hearing that they were trying to stop the Endermaster, she decided to help them. She cured Shadow by giving him a bucket of milk that removed the transforming effect, but left him in his half-enderman state. She then enchanted their gear for them, giving Click-Clack's bow an enchantment that allowed him to hit Endermen (without causing them to teleport), Shadow's endblade Unbreaking II, and Colin's pickaxe Silk Touch I (for unknown reasons). She refused to enchant Colin's sword, because she said that diamonds are as useless as dirt. The last thing she did before they left was to give them a prophecy that made absolutely no sense at all. After they left, she was abducted by the enderman triplets and hypnotized by the Endermaster so that she could brew potions for the Endermen. Appearance She has the same looks as a regular witch, apart from that her arms are not folded. None of the witches on the channel are as of the "The Unfolding of Witch Arms" video. Personality Her main trait is her Insanity. She constantly twitches her head in strange angles, makes sudden movements and uses words that do not exist, like "troububble" and "freakishly". She strongly dislikes Endermen since they forced her to flee from her home and live in a cave. Even though she is crazy, she does know the difference from right and wrong (refusing to help the Endermaster until he hypnotized her). Abilities Just like other witches she is capable of preforming witch magic and brew potions. She does not use her magic as much as Hildegarde though, only using it when enchanting the group's gear. (This might mean that her magic isn't as strong as Hildegarde's.) She has more knowledge about potions and diseases than regular humans, since she could easily tell what Shadow was going through (which according to her is caused by smoking ender pearls) and how to cure it. Her prophecy might also mean that she has psychic powers, or it might just have been a load of nonsense. The Witch's Prophecy The "advice" she gave the group before they left actually had a meaning, and it's a minor contest for the viewers to figure out what it all means. The only clue is that it's the secret of how to defeat the Endermaster, and even foretells some things that will happen at the end of the series. The witch's prophecy: 50 years of burning has made fire into what it is today. For just as long, darkness has been dark. If these two would collide one of them would go away, and even though one is still left it would be better than a stack of cookies. If this fails, our only hope is useless potions and half pigeons. Trivia *Medusabelle is also a crazy witch, so there might be a connection between the two. This is unlikely, considering that the crazy witch is relatively good, where as Medusabelle isn't. *The fact that she refused to enchant Colin's sword and instead gave his pickaxe Silk Touch I might have also been a hint about the future. *The Crazy Witch was sometimes been named "Witchcraft" in the comments (after the title of the episode that she appears in). *It is currently being controlled by the Endermaster and the current situation is unknown. Category:Endventures Characters